Sinjska Alka
O događaju Sinjska alka je ime hrvatske viteške igre koja se svake godine izvodi u hrvatskom gradu Sinju na godišnjicu pobjede nad turskim osvajačima od 14. kolovoza 1715. kada je 700 hrvatskih vojnika iz Sinja uspjelo odbiti navalu vojske turskog seraskera Mehmed-paše Čelića koja je brojala 60.000 vojnika. Alka je viteško nadmetanje gdje jahač na konju u punom trku mora proći trkalištem dužine 160 m, (tolerira se vrijeme do 12 sekundi) te pokušava kopljem pogoditi središte malog željeznog kruga koji se zove alka, a koji se nalazi na visini od oko 3,2 m iznad tla. Svaki pogodak "u sridu" uz samog alkara koji je pogodio, slavi i cjelokupno gledateljstvo, jer smisao samog nadmetanja nije samo pobjediti ostale takmace, već zbog same težine zadatka, pogoditi što veći broj srida uopće, što iziskuje veliku vještinu i umjeće alkara u rukovanju kopljem, upravljanju konjem i oštrom oku. Svaki pogodak "u sridu" slavi se oglašavanjem limene glazbe, te pucnjima iz "mačkula" - starinjskog topa. Sinjska Alka osnovana je neposredno nakon 1715. godine. Te godine bila je, uz malu pomoć mletačke milicije, koja se je nalazila u tvrđavi Sinj, nametom potučena i odbijena od varošana Sinja i njegovih sela, silna turska vojska koja je više puta jurišala na tu tvrđavu. U spomen te značajne pobjede, a da potomcima sačuvaju ratnički duh djedova, Sinjani osnovaše igru Alku, koja još i danas postoji. Mletačka republika, uvjerena da je ta igra kao i sama svrha u koju je osnovana korisna, istu je pomagala. Republika je naredila svom predstavniku u Sinju, koji se je zvao "Proveditur", kao i oficirima teritorijalne vojske, da svake godine daju nagrade za Alku koja se je trkala svake godine na zadnji dan poklada. Nagrada "Proveditura" sastojala se od četiri lakta najfinije čoje. Osim toga on bi u svojoj palači nakon trke priredio alkarima zakusku. Kolonel, te dva serdara i viceserdar davali su kao nagradu i to: Kolonel dva lakta, a dva serdara i viceserdar po jedan lakat čoje. S druge strane su alkari sutradan poslije trke priređivali bogatu gozbu, na koju su bile pozivane civilne, vojne i crkvene vlasti, kao i neki od najuglednijih građana iz mjesta. Spomenuti Kolonel koji je od uvijek imao stalno sjedište u varoši, koliko za vrijeme trajanja Republike, toliko i za prvo vrijeme nadošle vladavine Austrije, vršio je dužnost Alkarskog Vođe. Pošto je prestala mletačka Republika, a nastupila austrijska vladavina, to je ova mjesto nagrade i zakuske, koje su davali mletački "Pro-vedituri", davala iz državne blagajne svake godine 800 dalmatinskih lira. Od ovoga iznosa bi se nabavila četiri lakta čoje za javnu nagradu (oficiri su i nadalje davali obične nagrade), a što bi priteklo tome su alkari nadodavali još onoliko koliko nedostaje, a da se priredi zajednički objed, kako se ne bi izgubio stari običaj. Godine 1805. Dalmacija je pala pod francusku vlast. Nakon dvije godine francuska vlada nije više davala nikakove nagrade. Istodobno su i teritorijalni oficiri prestali da daju uobičajene nagrade. Sve ovo dovelo je do toga da su se i Sinjani ohladili i više se nisu bili oduševljavali za ovu vitešku igru. Pošto je sjedište Kolonela bilo prestalo da bude u Sinju, to se isti, radi toga i svega gore navedenoga, odrekao časti da bude alkarski Vođa. Nakon svega ovoga alkari su od toga doba pa sve do danas uveli običaj da oni sami biraju Vođu svake godine i to između najodličnijih uglednika varoši. Koncem 1813. godine austrijska vojska je opet zauzela Dalmaciju i Sinjani su poslije malo godina opet uspostavili Alku u njenom prvašnjem sjaju. Godine 1818. alkari su imali zadovoljstvo da vide u svojoj varoši svoga vladara Cara i Kralja Franju I. U njegovu čast trkana je Alka kojoj je lično prisustvovao i sam Car i Kralj. Bio je vrlo zadovoljan, te je dobitnika Alke nagradio sa jednim skupocjenim prstenom sa briljantima, koji je od stručnjaka bio procjenjen na 800 forinta. Ovaj vrijedni dragulj, koji je mio svim Sinjanima, bit će zauvijek čuvan od obitelji pobjednika, kao uspomena milosti i dobrote Vladareve i slave Domovine. Kada se njegovo veličanstvo vratilo u prijestolnicu u Beč, udostojalo se je da preko državne blagajne doznači da se svake godine unaprijed ima dati odnosnom dobitniku 100 forinta u ime nagrade. Sinjani, harni za tu darežljivost Nj. V. Cara, prenijeli su 1820. godine trku Alke na dan 12 veljače, na dan u koji njegovi vjerni i ljubljeni podanici slave njegov slavni rođendan. Pošto su tokom vremena stara alkarska pravila bila nekako napuštena, to Sinjani, koji su uvijek želili ići stopama svojih djedova i sačuvati stare običaje, stvoriše plemenitu odluku, da te stare običaje opet uspostave i da ih objasne. Nakon što su u tu svrhu bila zatražena mišljenja njihovih starijih, kao i uzevši u obzir i zabilješke koje su bile raštrkane i tamo i amo, dana 12. veljače 1833. utvrdiše principe i pravila Alke, da se zauvijek sačuvaju jednaka i nepromjenjiva. Zaslužuje pak, da se ovdje u cjelini iznesu ti principi i pravila kako su sastavljena, a to u svrhu znanja i vladanja potomcima. Alkarska se povorka sastoji od vojvode, čete alkara, čete momaka i pratnje. Alkarsku četu tvore alkari natjecatelji sa zapovjednikom (alaj-čaušem). Četu momaka tvore alkarski momci, na čelu s arambašom. Pratnja se sastoji od alkara koji ne sudjeluju u natjecanju, i to barjaktara, njegova dva do šest pratilaca i vojvodina ađutanta (pobočnika); momaka, i to dva momka koji vode edeka, jednog momka štitonoše, dva momka buzdovandžije, tri bubnjara (talambasača), tri trubača. Svi alkari jašu na konjima, a momci i ostali dio pratnje idu pješice. Namještač alke, pomoćnik namještačev, trubač i pucač mačkula sastavni su dio Alke, ali ne sudjeluju u povorci. Svaki alkar oblači starinsku vitešku odoru u najljepšem sjaju. Ona se sastoji od čohane dolame i hlača, svilenoga pasa, izvezene jačerme i košulje s majitama (filigranskim kopčama). Na glavi mu je kalpak (visoka šubara) od kunovine ukrašen bijelom perjanicom (čelenkom) od ždralova ili čapljina perja, o bedrima visi sablja, u ruci koplje, a na nogama crne kožne čizme s mamuzama, pri vrhu optočene srebrnom srmom. Alkarski su konji opremljenisrebrnim ili zlatnim pusatima, oglavićem s pločom i kitama te ukrašenim uzdama. Sedlo je prekriveno abajom od čohe urešene vezivom, gajtanima, kićankama i srebrnim ukrasima. Momci su odjeveni u starinsku svečanu narodnu nošnju. Kumparan je crvenim gajtanom optočen, jačerma je ukrašena srebrnim tokama; nose modre suknene hlače, bijeli krožet (prsluk) i bijelu košulju. Na glavi je zapeškirena crvena kapa urešena kitama. U peškir je zadjevena kitica cvijeća. Oko pasa je crveni pojas i pripašnjača s ukrašenim fišeklijama. U pripašnjaču su zadjeveni dugi handžar, ili jatagan, i dvije kubure. U ruci je puška kremenjača, naslonjena na lijevo rame. Na nogama su lagani opanci, a u njima vezeni terluci. Bubnjari, trubači, namještač alke i njegov pomoćnik odjeveni su u jednostavniju narodnu nošnju. Članovi Časnoga suda nose svečana crna građanska odijela s plavom vrpcom na prsima. Kad Sinjska se Alka održava se početkom mjeseca kolovoza, i to tako da se trka za Baru trči prvog petka u kolovozu, trka za Čoju u subotu nakon Bare, te Alka u nedjelju nakon Bare i Čoje. Gdje U Sinju. Ne propustiti Zabava Gdje piti Gdje jesti Video 250 Vanjske poveznice Službeni web Sinjske Alke Category:Sinj Category:Splitsko-dalmatinska županija Category:Sportski_događaji Category:Pučke_zabave Category:Kolovoz